


Bicker then Sex

by Cuntspiracy



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, Bickering, F/M, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother/Son Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Content, Taboo, mature - Freeform, prison world au, role-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuntspiracy/pseuds/Cuntspiracy
Summary: Dahlia traps Esther and Niklaus in a prison world. Esther and Niklaus bicker most of the time (well, not really, it's role-play, haha) and then they have sex.





	Bicker then Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another short story I randomly decided to write. I'm not a very good writer, but I like to write. Hopefully, Esther and Niklaus/Klaus stayed in character. If not, at least I tried, haha. Yes, it has been some time since they've been in this prison world, but less than a decade.

 

  "What are you doing here, mother?" Niklaus put down his paintbrush. Crossing his arms, he turned around towards Esther, and added,"You know, I really don't have time for your childish antics."

  "I'm your mother, show some respect." Esther walked over to a couch and sat comfortably. "What are you drawing, love?" She pointed to his painting.

  "What do you want, mother?" Niklaus sighed.

  "Isn't it obvious. We are stuck here and I'm a bit bored." Esther snorted.

  "I do not care nor do I want to help. You made this mess with Dahlia. You reap what you sow." Niklaus picked up his paintbrush and went back to mixing colors on his palette.

  "Well, I am sure I'm not the only one in need of sex. You seem to be more frustrated than I." Esther stated in a matter-of-fact way.

   If it weren't for those hybrid reflexes, he would have to buy new paint and would have made a fool of himself. "What in bloody hell are you on about? Are you mad?" Niklaus grunted. No longer interested in painting, he put his paintbrush and tools away, and stood in front of Esther with a bewildered expression.

   "That wasn't so hard was it. I got your attention. Now, what's with that expression, my child?" Esther looked up at Niklaus amusingly.

   "I believe my expression is justified considering that blatant outburst of yours. How you manage to talk about sex and fake motherly concern in the same breath is beyond me" Niklaus responded as he walks over to a desk and pulls out a bottle of wine.

   "Ah, what a bore. What happened to your most obvious choice of fun other than painting and killing?" Esther watched him, resting her head against the palm of her hand, and leaning on the arm of the couch.

   "Oh, I'm quite fun. That is no lie. And I've done a lot of things, good or bad, but doing such things with you will be the last thing I do." Niklaus walked up to Esther, offering her a glass. "I could have not offered you anything." He sat on a couch across from Esther with his drink in hand.

   Taking the glass of wine, Esther replied, "Then it shall be the last thing you do, at least in here. Don't be a prude now. No one's going to find out. I bet you've done a thing or two with Rebekah before."

   Niklaus nearly choked on his drink. "Hn, that is true and I'm not being prudish. What the bloody hell is wrong with you to suggest that? Rebekah and I did no such thing" Niklaus replied as he composed himself. _Of course, we did, but she didn't need to know that._ He decided it was time to take another sip of his wine.

   "Are you alright there, love?" Esther grinned, observing her son. "As I was going to say, I think it is best we enjoy ourselves. We'll be stuck here for God knows how long and it does not matter. Whatever happens here will stay here. It will be a been there, done that, sort of thing."

   "How are you so nonchalant about this mother? Do you hear yourself? Do you understand what you're suggesting?" Niklaus ranted, putting his drink down and crossing his arms.

   "Now, now, don't have one of those wolf tantrums. I hear myself perfectly clear, Niklaus. We both understand what I am suggesting." Esther shrugged and added. "If you want to spend the rest of-how ever long we stay here-painting, by all means, go on. I won't bother."

   "By not bother, you mean leave me completely alone. As usual, you manipulate your way into everything. Quite remarkable really" Niklaus shook his head.

   "Don't act like you don't do that same, my child. I know you and I know what you need, but you sometimes need an extra push is all." Esther sipped on her wine.

   "Oh, I know I am the same way, after all, you are my mother. You wanted to give me an extra push, alright then mother." Niklaus nodded and stood abruptly, appearing by her side. "Well, shall we then? I'm suddenly and hmm...mysteriously famished." Niklaus licked his lips.

   "Ah, now that's my Niklaus. I was waiting for you to show up. I must say I am certainly liking this role-play idea of yours." Esther smirked and patted his groin. "Though I believe something else is quite famished as well."

   "Oh, bloody hell with this role-play, let's get to it." Niklaus groaned through his teeth.

   "Now, now, don't be so impatient. That wolf temperament of yours needs some work." Esther unzipped Niklaus's jeans slowly and palmed his groin area.

   "Esther, stop with the teasing. I did tell you I do not like this." Niklaus bit his lip and glared at Esther.

   "Hm, this behavior of yours needs some discipline, Niklaus. But, indeed, let's get to it." Esther gave in quickly due to her own heated lust. She stood up to pull his jeans down, only to sit back down again, so she could straddle him, grinding slowly against his already erect length.

   "About time woman." Niklaus responded as he steadied her on his lap, holding her hips. He grinned, realizing she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Looks like I am not the only impatient one after all."

   With one thrust, he submerged his cock deep inside her and began to push her hips, moving in an unpredictable and turbulent motion. She was a moaning mess and couldn't catch up to his erratic movement, but he never stopped and couldn't care less because they both loved it.

   As usual, they succumbed to this blissful paradise supposedly called a prison world.


End file.
